Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami
Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami is the two-hundred-fifteenth episode of the Bleach anime. As the Gotei 13 prepare to face off against the top three Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki confronts Ulquiorra Cifer. Summary A young Plus girl is being chased by Hollows in Kagamino City, 22 km from Karakura Town, when suddenly the Hollows are killed simply by the Reiatsu of the Gotei 13 captains, Aizen, and his top Espada. Eikichirō Saidō, a Shinigami assigned to the area, tells the girl to run before she is attacked again, then questions how the battle will end. 70 meters above Karakura Town the captains and lieutenants talk among themselves, when suddenly Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto tells everyone to get back, and he uses Jōkaku Enjō to trap Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen, and Gin Ichimaru. While trapped in the flame, Gin remarks that they won't be able to join the "fun" and asks Aizen what they should do. Aizen replies that they do nothing, and that the battle would end without them lifting a finger. Elsewhere in the fifth tower of Las Noches, Ulquiorra talks to Orihime Inoue, asking if she is scared. She replies that she isn't scared because her heart is already with her friends, and Ulquiorra tells her that she's speaking nonsense. Orihime tells Ulquiorra that when she first heard that her friends were there to rescue her, she was a little happy, but very sad. She goes on to say that she came there to protect them and that she didn't understand why they didn't know how she felt, but she later realized that they must have felt the same way about her. Elsewhere Ichigo rushes to Orihime's location, but is temporarily delayed by the Exequias and their leader, Rudbornn Chelute. Rudbornn and his men attack him, but are stopped by Renji Abarai, Yasutora Sado, and Rukia Kuchiki. Ulquiorra tells Orihime that sharing feelings with friends is a Human delusion, and Orihime tells him that what he says could be true, but when people care for each other their hearts are drawn closer together. Ulquiorra then states that humans use the word "heart" to lightly. He asks her what a heart is, and if he could see it if he tore open her chest or cracked her head open. At that moment Ichigo breaks though the floor into the throne room. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Ichigo sits down at his desk in his room and Rukia tries desperately to close his closet door. Ichigo asks her what she's doing, and she tells him not to blame her, but to blame his closet for being so small. The closet then begins to swell and he asks her what she stuffed in there. When he opens it Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's, Renji's, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa's, and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame's Gigai fall on him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudbornn Chelute Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * (flashback) Fullbring used: * * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * (flashback) * Bankai: * Resurrección: * (flashback) Other powers: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes